


The Local Pub

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Training isnt the only thing that happens in Aldbourne





	The Local Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: How about a George Luz request where reader works in a pub or in a certain shop or something in Aldbourne and George is almost constantly pester them :) xx - anon
> 
> A/N- So in the Blitz as far as I’m aware they stopped evacuating kids past the age of 14 but obviously for this imagine that age difference between Y/N and George would be creepy so for the sake of this fic pretend that the evacuee age was higher.

You had been amongst the oldest children to be evacuated to the countryside when the Germans began bombing London. The blitz had destroyed many of the buildings in London, including your home, but you were sad to see it go.

They had sent you to Aldbourne, you didn’t have any family to go with and you were sent to live with a sweet elderly couple called Fred and Alice. You had lived your whole life in the cramped conditions of the city and quickly fell in love with the countryside.

It hadn’t taken much convincing to get you stay there, whilst you had been living with Fred and Alice you had gotten a job as a bartender at the local pub and now you were older you had moved out of their house and managed to rent a small flat. You missed London from time to time but you knew it was safer out here.

The army had a base on the outskirts of town which meant lots of soldiers passed through the town, or more specifically the pub. They came in from all over, it was mostly the Americans who complained about the beer being warm but they still came without fail every chance they could. Particularly one soldier who seemed to have made it his mission to annoy the crap out of you.

George Luz was one of the American soldiers who was currently stationed in Aldbourne until the paratroopers moved out. From what you gathered he was the company clown and everyone seemed to enjoy his jokes and personality. You didn’t. He was constantly coming up to pester you when you were trying to work, he got under your skin and had you seeing red quicker than anyone else.

Tonight he sauntered up to the bar with a grin already plastered across his face, “Six beers, please,” he ordered.

You quickly set about pouring the beer into some pint glasses, trying your best not to look at him and his confident grin. “It’s been a week, you should probably tell me your name,” you heard him say.

“It’s been a week, maybe you should give up,” you fired back tightly, only growing more frustrated when you heard him laugh. All week he had been coming up to the bar and trying to ask you questions about where you grew up, what you liked to do, if you would go out with him.

“Y/N, can you bring these drinks to the back table?” one of the other waitresses asked as she passed by you and you tensed, you clenched your teeth, closed your eyes and let out a sigh. She had just revealed the one thing you had been keeping to yourself.

You hoped that maybe he hadn’t caught on to- “Y/N? Is that your name?” George asked with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Yes,” you confirmed, glancing at him as you set down the drinks in front of him. Your eyes locked onto his for a second, a feeling you didn’t quite understand bubbled up inside of you and you quickly pushed it aside, “Is that all?”

“Y/N,” he said slowly, testing your name out, “I like it, it suits you,” he smiled at you , it was the first smile you had seen off of him all week that didn’t seem to be a cocky and arrogant one.

“Thanks,” you said slowly, unsure of how to go on.

George smiled and hummed, “Thanks for the drinks, doll,” he winked and picked up the pints and carried them over to his friends.

For the rest of the night you caught him glancing over at you, of course you only caught him because as much as you hated to admit it you were glancing over at him as well. It was as if a switch had been flicked inside of you and you were desperately trying to figure out how to switch it back off.

—

The next evening you were putting away glasses preparing for the rush of soldier that were soon to come inside when the door swung open. “Hi, can I get you anything?” you asked cheerfully, standing up from behind the bar to greet the customer. Your smile dropped when you saw it was George, “Oh, what do you want?” you asked, leaning forward across the bar.

George only smiled and walked up and sat on a barstool, “It’s nice seeing you as well, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes, “Are you gonna order anything?”

“Depends, are you on the menu?” he grinned confidently at you.

You scoffed and began to walk away from him, “Wait,” he called after you and you spun around, “Will you just talk to me?” he asked earnestly.

“You realise you’re taking up space when I could be serving people?” you asked.

He made a point of looking around the empty pub, “Yeah, looks like you’ve got your hands full,” he said sarcastically and you could help a small quirk of a smile.

George’s smile got wider when he saw it and you couldn’t stop the butterflies pooling in your stomach. Why were you feeling this way, you hated him you reminded yourself. “Okay what do you want to talk about?” you gave in.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Cat got your tongue?” you teased.

George shook his head, “No..I just.. Didn’t think I’d get this far. Okay, something to talk about. Alright, you’re accents different from all the old coots round here, where you from?” he rambled cutely. Wait, did you just describe him as cute?

“London. What about you?”

“Rhode Island, USA.”

“USA, really? I mean I thought because you had an American accent you must be from Scotland,” you butted in sarcastically and George laughed.

“Alright, alright,” he held his hand up in defeat. “Okay, what family do you have?”

You shrugged, “My parents died a few years back, I don’t have any siblings. Only family I have is my host family Fred and Alice, they live in the village,” you told him.

“Fred and Alice Jones?” he asked, suddenly interested.

“Yes,” you said slowly, squinting at him.

“I’m billeted with them!” he exclaimed excitedly.

You felt your shoulders drop, “Of course you are,” you breathed. Now the phone conversation you had with them the other day had made sense.

“Hi, Alice, how are you and Fred doing?”

“Oh just wonderful dear. There’s lots of these Americans around town,” Alice’s voice echoed over the phone.

You hummed, “Yeah, they’re in the pub every right.”

“One of them has been billeted with us.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. He’s a nice young man, very funny and polite, I think you’d like him,” she said and you could hear that tone in her voice. Ever since you had moved in she had been trying to set you up with a man, she meant well but you really like any of the boys she introduced you to.

“I’m sure I would, listen, I’ve got to go. See you soon, bye,” you rushed out and hung up.

George had been the one Alice had spoken about, the boy she was sure you would like. Just as always you had hated him, but now you found yourself enjoying his company (when he wasn’t being an arrogant dick).

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot,” George voiced.

“What ever gave you that impression?”

He held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and continued on, “So let’s start over. I’m George Luz and there’s a dance in the town hall tonight, would you like to go with me?” he asked, looking a little nervous.

You surprised yourself by realising that, yes, you did want to go except there was one small problem, “I can’t I have to work here tonight,” you told him.

He deflated a bit and you hated that you were the reason why, “Can’t you get a shift change?” he suggested.

“All the other girls are at the dance, there’s no way I could take the night off if I wanted to keep my job,” you explained.

“Alright. Well, maybe some other time, yeah?” he stood up and began to walk out of the bar.

“Yeah,” you sighed, watching him go.

—

The bar wasn’t as busy as it usually was because most of the soldiers were down at the dance but you weren’t complaining, with only you working you were glad it was quieter. One thing you didn’t like was that George wasn’t there.

A part of you had hoped that he would show up here like every other night, that he wouldn’t have gone to the dance without you. Clearly he had found another girl from the village to go swing around the dance floor for the evening, as much as you hated to admit it he was fairly attractive and would have no problem getting a date.

Last call came and went and drunken soldier all staggered out of the pub until it was just you left, you went around gathering up empty pint glasses off tables and bringing them to the sink. Then you got out the mop and began to clean up the spilt beer on the floors.

Behind you the doors opened and let in a breeze, “Sorry, we’re closed,” you said, not looking back.

“Sure you wouldn’t care for a dance?” a familiar voice came from behind you.

You spun around instantly, “George? What are you doing here?”

He walked up to you, “I went to the dance but it was boring on my own so I blew it off and walked around town for a while. Then I ended up here,” he shrugged.

“You were on your own? Didn’t you have a date?” you frowned.

“My date couldn’t make it,” he looked at you.

“Oh,” you said trying to sound sympathetic then it clicked that he meant you and you blushed, “Oh,” you whispered, looking at the ground.

“I thought it was unfair that you had to work and didn’t get to go to the dance. So can I have this dance?” he held out his hand.

You giggled and took his hand and he pulled you close to him, “There’s no music,” you pointed out.

“We don’t need music,” he smiled softly and you practically melted in his arms. You placed your hands on his shoulders and he rested yours on your waist and he began to lead you softly around the dance floor.

“You know Alice tried to set me up with you,” you told him quietly, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” he asked and you could hear the grin in his voice.

“Yeah.”

The two of you swayed softly to the sound of music only the two of you could here, “She tried to set me up with you too,” he whispered in your ear.

“What did she say?” you asked.

“She told me that there was a pretty young girl who had been sent to live with her who worked in the village and that the two of us would get along.”

“Did you know that it was me?”

“…Maybe,” he admitted.

You pulled back, “George!”

“I wasn’t sure if it was actually you. Alice said that this Y/N girl worked in the local pub and I was pretty sure that she meant you but you wouldn’t tell me your name so I only found out that it really was you yesterday!” he explained and you couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, chuckling at the sight of you laughing so hard.

“This entire situation,” you laughed and shook your head.

By now the two of you had stopped swaying and were just standing there holding each other, George broke out into a grin as wide as yours. “I guess that’s true. So, Y/N, now that you actually like me, would you like to go on a date with me. A real date?” he asked.

You nodded, “Sure. But for now you have to leave.”

“What? Why?” he frowned.

“Because I need to lock up.”

“Oh,” he reluctantly pulled away with you and watched quietly as you packed everything away. The outside air was cool and you shivered when you stepped outside and locked up the doors.

“Can I walk you home?” George offered.

You shook your head, “I only live here,” you pointed at the flat above the bar. “But thank you, anyway.”

He nodded, “So when can we go out?”

“Friday?”

George nodded, “Friday works. Goodnight, Y/N,” he leaned forward and kissed you gently.

You were taken off guard but quickly responded, it was short and sweet but it felt like a million fireworks were going off inside of you. “Goodnight, George,” you whispered back breathless when you pulled away. You waved him goodbye as you stepped inside your flat, already looking forward to Friday night.


End file.
